In The Tune Of An Old Gieco Commercial OO WOO WOO WOO GENDER BENDER!
by respawn bacon
Summary: We all know that Tamama has a intense crush (and has a high voice) on Keroro, but Tamama's male, so a enacted Rule 63 on her and made it a fanfic. Oneshot. Please review. After re-reading, I don't trust Google Docs anymore.


(WTF brain, another lemon, and your R63ing it.)  
Ok, Keroro was in the middle of his room, making a gunpla, when Tamama came up to him.

"Hey Sarge, lately I've been wondering..." she said while snuggling Sgt.

"Can't you see I'm making a gundam? Anyways what Private?"

"Really love me."

"Wait, what Tamama? Arn't you a..."

"Nope, why else would I have a high pitch voice and be voiced by the same voice actor as Mad Moxxi?"

"FUCK YOU FOURTH WALL!" a random person said dual wielding M249s shooting them at a wall

"Stand down soldier" I told the BF3 soldier, the same on as in 'Double Trouble'

"Wait, I heard gunshots and a different narrator!" Tama said

"They can hear us?" The Support Class said

"Yup" Giroro said outta the blue

"GET OUT!" all of us said

"Jeez..."

Recovered from the backtracking, Tamama giggled and reached 'down there' and rubbed

"Tamama, what the frog? I don't think we're suppose to feel this way about each other, we're platoon mates." He said discomfortingly.

"Hehe, come on Gunsou-san!"

"I'm trying to make a gundam model."

"Come on, haven't you realized I've been in love with you for so long?"

"Wait, for how long?"

"Pretty much ever since I seen you. I lied and signed as a male just to be with you."  
"Wanna know somethin creepy, go to e621 dot net, search up Keroro and Tamama, and can you please stop?"

"Heh, gay porn?"

"Gay porn."

"Oh internet. Wait have you tried rule_63 and Sgt._Frog?"

"Yeah, doujin with no clear storyline and I'm the female, having sex with Giroro."

"Some people in Japan have strange thoughts."

"Okay I order you to STOP RUBBING ME!"

"Okay Sarge, I was done anyways" (Alright, step one done, he gone hard, *evil laugh*)

"I can read your thoughts" I said. (Eh, I know, you're making this into a fanfic anyways.)

Tamama got on top of Sarge "Come on, you know you want to do it." suggestively.

"But Private! You'll get pregnant and we can't afford that!"

"Come on, you know I won't. If you check ThomasElias TxC fanfics, how times has Tails came inside Cosmo, about 10? But is she pregnant? Nope."

"Trust me, she won't, I'm a doctor."

"Well, alright Private. And you win this time narrator."

"Just... be careful, I haven't broken my hymen masturbating about you." She said in a little bit worried voice.

"Alright, just put this towel in your mouth so you won't scream so loud."

"ALL OF A SUDDEN TOWELS" Mr Caption inputted.

"Alright." And she put a towel in her mouth.

"Hopefully, this will only hurt for a bit."

Keroro slowly inserted his member.

"MMPPGH!" Tamama screamed in pain with a muffled voice as a tear dripped down her eye and some blood from her private area.

"Holy frog your bleeding!" Sgt. said jumping back about a foot back.

"Its normal Gunsou-San." she said while removing the towel.

"Alright." He said slightly embarrassed returning to position.

Keroro resumed, starting fast.

"Oh my frog Gunsou-San if feels so good!" "hah" "uung" "yes!" "HARDER!" I think you get the point.

Going upstairs, where the sex was a mumble.

"Huh? What's that sound? It better not be the dumb frog planning something!"

The glass door opened and a voice said "Lets check it out."

They went down to the basement, where the sound became distinct. The investigator keep quiet as they quietly slightly opened the door just open enough to see what's going on.

"What? I thought Tamama was a guy!" Giroro whispered.

"Well apparently you're wrong."

To the secret base.

"Kukukuku, I can't wait to bring this up when we all meet again..." and he started to whack off.

Back to the basement, Giroro and what her face also started to, and each other didn't know the other was though. Anyways before I forget, Fuyuki and the mother is away.

The two was getting closer and closer. Tamama started moaning louder and louder.

"YES! GUNSOU-SAN PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF MEEEE!" she said as she straddled her legs.

Pretty soon they made a mess on each other "If you know what I mean."

"Hah... hah... hah... that... was amazing"

"Same... here Private" They were regaining their breath, Tamama taking longer due to high blood sugar.

"Hopefully Tamama doesn't get pregnant." Giroro whispered.

"I hope so, the last thing we need is another frog."

"Kukukukuku, well I hope she got pregnant..."

This is going to make for an awkward conversation. They got up from each other and went to the nearest bathroom to wash off.

Some undefined while later, all five were meeting each other.

Giroro started "So Tamama..."

"What?"

"So you're a girl."

"What? How did you know?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Keroro said, no one noticed.

Natsume started to spy.

"Kukukuku, We seen Keroro cum in you!"

"Wait, what?" Dororo said

Tamama was stunned and Keroro got pissed.

"YOU LITTLE RASCALS! Dororo..."

"Pwned!" Natsume whispered and chuckled to herself.

"I don't even know what happened! I knew Tamama was attracted to you but I didn't know she was female!"

Poor Dororo.

Phew, this took me like, 3-5 hours to make. Great, more to write.

Sumomo suddenly appeared saying "Oh Tamama a girl and you're together! Thats so cute! Where did Mois go?"

Outside of the White House.

"In the tune of brainless politics, ARMAGEDDON!"

*rumble rumble* "Kukuku, I think she's trying to destroy the world again."

The world split in half and Mois popped out from the middle. A few weeks later, Kururu fixed the world... using one of Jamie's favorite tools, duct tape.


End file.
